


Through The Shadows Left By The Lights

by MoonMarmalade



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, DON'T BE FOOLED, How Do I Tag, Not really steampunk I'm trying, Other, Specord Winter Writing Event 2020, Teacups are important here, Thriller, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarmalade/pseuds/MoonMarmalade
Summary: Y was your average citizen of the region of Kalos, making the city of Lumiose her home after many years ago she and her friends stopped a maniac and his team of no-good-doers from using a weapon of destruction to wipe out the whole human race.Now, Y is settling in the most advanced and technology-driven city in the region, now a young adult living her own life...until she was called in to help in a secret particular matter...Turns out there are still members of the wicked Team Flare out there, still causing troubles in the shadows of Lumiose City. Mr. Looker, a member of the well-kept hidden interpol has requested for Y's help to find the last remaining members and bring them to justice...but Y doesn't know what dangers await her...
Relationships: Friendship for all!!!
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing event fic for the Specord Winter Writing Event 2020! I am willing to continue writing this story so that everyone is satisfied and not angry at me for leaving them on a cliffhanger. This goes for you Vex, I know you're waiting fro the ending.

_“You knelt upon my throne not knowing it stood on lies…”_

The following is confidential information from the classified Department of Case Records, Number 1090667

It appeared that all was well after the defeat of Detainee #033667, also known as [REDACTED], but there have been multiple reports of the disbanded organization known as [REDACTED] still making appearances through the region of Kalos. The scattered members of [REDACTED] have been lurking in the shadows, still posing as a threat to the safety of Kalos’ citizens.

However, out of those few members still out there, the one recognized as priority number one is Suspect #011667, also known as [REDACTED], lead scientist and director of studies of [REDACTED]. The Department of Investigations and Research has classified [REDACTED] as Public Enemy #1 in the region of Kalos, suspected of secretly rebuilding a new [REDACTED] and constructing a line of dangerous super soldier suits. An early prototype of this reported tool is currently in custody of [REDACTED] for further inspection (See Classified Dangerous Item Report #2667 for more information).

All of this aside, the Interpol will do whatever it takes to finally conclude this tragic chapter of Kalos’ history. [REDACTED] has already caused enough damage and fear throughout this region, and we cannot allow any more people to be in harm’s way. It was recently proposed that we get in contact with the ones who foiled [REDACTED] original plans, but due to certain conflicts and issues, we only managed to get contact info of [REDACTED], daughter of famous Rhyhorn Racer [REDACTED]. We are running against time, and we don’t have time to seek more outside help. We must take this into our own hands and we must act now.

Written and entered by [REDACTED], codename Lou Karr. Filed May 1895.

\---

_“...if you dared to topple it, you’d fall along with me…”_


	2. Chapter 1: A New Home

_ “At least I’ll bring you down…” _

The sky was painted indigo, the sun’s last colorful rays shining through before night fell. All was calm in the lovely city of Lumiose, with it’s signature string lights decorating the streets, the airships passing by in the sky, and it’s citizens spending time outside. You could say everything was fine, and it was...except perhaps for one certain young lady…

“Shoot! The box!” She exclaimed in panic, bending down to pick it up. It was marked “fragile”, but as she shook it a bit it didn’t seem like anything was broken. About to open the door to her new home, she then heard her Holo Caster ringing and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“ _ Y! How are you doing? How’s Lumiose going for you?” _ The other person on the phone asked. _ “Have you finished unpacking yet dear? _ ”

  
  


“Yeah Mom, I was almost done...had a box left that I was about to bring in…” Y started, then chuckling nervously. “I accidentally dropped it and noticed it was marked as fragile...I don’t think anything’s broken, but did you put anything important there?’

“ _ Was it a medium-sized box with the silver tape? _ ” Grace inquired, “ _ Hold on just a minute. _ .. _ I need to…here it is! I was given that thing that’s in the box by some old, tall man...can’t remember his name though. _ ”

“Yeah that one...what is it exactly though?” She asked back, sitting on the steps leading to her new home’s doorway. “Why did you pack whatever that man gave you to me?”

“ _I would like to know too, but he just asked if I was Ms. Gabena’s mother...as soon as I said yes he disappeared without a trace! Thought if you had it, you could figure out what to do with the box._ ” Grace explained, then gasping. _“I need to go! I just saw the time and remembered I have to get ready for a dinner party with the other Rhyhorn Racers at Santalune! Good night sweetie, and don’t forget to enjoy yourself too._ ” She added, then sighing. “ _I know it was hard to get back to normal after Team Flare and...X...but it’s been so long...now you are on your own, so please try to make the most of it._ ”

“I know...talk to you soon...bye.” Y replied, then putting away her Holo Caster and looking at the box she had in hand. “Now let's see what’s in this box.” She then tore through the tape and opened the box, revealing a tiny silver and green patterned teacup wrapped in bubble wrap.

“What...why?” Y asked herself, then unwrapping the teacup and inspecting it further. “Is it Galarian...and is that dirt inside of it?”She then peeked into the box, finding a note:

_ “I hope you find this seed pretty one day, it’ll grow to the most beautiful dog rose plant only native in the farthest edges of the region of Eirea. It won’t do much though, it’s just a flower...and a thanks for giving me back what I was searching for. Hope you find what you are looking too.” - AZ _

“From AZ huh...it’s been a while hasn’t it?” She asked herself, then smiling. “Time to go inside, I want to start getting my stuff together and get the boxes out of the way.”

  
_ “...but will it be worth the damage?” _


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings Old Friends

“ _ Whatever it takes, it’d be worth everything… _ ”

As soon as she put everything else away and watered the seed in the teacup, Y then decided to take a stroll down to the center of Lumiose. Hey, after all, even though you are now living on your own independently doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself.

That is, all was fine...for now…”

Now early night in the city, the lights around glowing in the midst of the darkened sky as Y then took a turn into one of the narrower streets. She heard that Tierno had opened up a dance studio in the city, but she didn't have the time to visit due to all her training as a Sky Trainer. Finally graduated and now in control of her schedule, stopping by and visiting a friend wouldn’t hurt. 

“ _ This should be the place _ .” She thought to herself, ringing the doorbell and waiting at the step. The dark oak wooden door then opened, revealing a short young man with a green sweater vest and orange hair.

“Trevor! Nice to see you again after so long...where’s Tierno?” She asked, standing patiently at the door. 

“Y! It’s been so long! How have you been?” Trevor asked, then chuckling. “I bet you are wondering why I answered the door...I bunk down with him here.” He explained, the candescent glow of the place casting out line into the street I was waiting on. “Since I already have been working in Lumiose I’d thought it’d be easier to stay here instead of hassling for my own place...I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you too.”

“Trevor, who's at the d...oh Y! You finally got finished settling in Lumiose haven’t you? Glad to see you here, how’s it been?” Tierno commented, then with him and Trevor stepping aside to let Y in. “You can come in now.”   
  


As Y stepped into the place, she noticed that it was very prestigious and grand, offering much needed room for dancing and performances. She was impressed at how it was all put together, and it seemed that Tierno had it all figured out already...if only she could say the same for herself.

“So Y, you finally finished unpacking everything? We heard from Grace that you were moving to Lumiose...what brought you here then?” Trevor asked as they sat in velvet seats surrounding a dark oak coffee table embellished in brass gear patterns.

“Geez Trevor! It’s only been a few minutes and you’re already asking Y deep questions.” Tierno scolded jokingly, then picking up the silver teapot and pouring steaming green tea into his own matching teacup. “Anyways, how’s going with you in the city, found anything interesting to do?”

“Well I haven’t really gone out much these past few days though, it’s been a lot of work organizing everything and...making sure my new place isn’t such a mess like my old room when I lived with my mom.” Y joked back, then taking a sip of the tea from her teacup. “It will take getting used to living in the city, it’s definitely much more lively than Vaniville.”

“I agree, not until a few months ago have I finally gotten used to sleeping through all the city commotion at night.” Trevor added, with Tierno laughing out loud and dropping specks of tea on the table.

“Can’t believe that you could still hear all the city noise! All I heard while trying to sleep was your snoring!” Tierno joked, with the other young man elbowing him.

“Tierno! Y doesn’t need to know I snore!” Trevor panicked, then crossing his arms and pouting. “I mean, you do talk in your sleep…”

“Guys! Please don’t fight over dumb stuff!” Y exclaimed frantically, then smiling a bit. “Even though you have things to work out, it looks like you already have it settled here.” She commented, “Heck! I don’t even know what I’ll do now...I mean, you have the dance studio and being a lab assistant, but there isn’t much demand for Sky Trainers in the region as of ri..”

  
_“RING! RING! RING!”_ Her Holo Caster rang out, then Y picked it up.

“Hello? Who is this?..” Y asked, a half-minute of dead silence when a muffled voice finally replied:

“ _ Is this Yvonne Gabena? This is Lou Karr speaking… _ ”   
  


“Aren’t you that journalist from like, years ago that was the first at the scene when...yeah.’ Y lingered her sentence, hesitating to continue the conversation. “Yes this is Yvon..wait, what?” She stopped, then nodding her head. “Understood, I’ll meet you there.”

“Uh what was that?” Tierno asked, with him and Trevor sitting there in confusion. To be honest, Y herself was also confused about the situation...she didn't have much idea of what happened either.

“Something just came up...but don’t worry!” She reassured, then pulling herself together and getting up from the couch she was sitting on. Looking a bit frizzled, Y then put on her coat and walked quickly to the door. “I’m sorry I can’t stay much longer, but it was nice seeing you two again!” 

She then went out the door in a rush and slammed it, leaving the other two very confused.

_ “But what about them...will you risk them too?” _


	4. Chapter 3: The Case

_ “...Still trying to prove your righteous self aren’t you?” _

The old, unmaintained street was filled with potholes, ones that Y had to make sure she didn’t trip on. It was the darker, less travelled part of the city, steamy and dull...she guessed it was perfect for a secret meeting. She had no reason to trust him...but something that he had mentioned piqued her interest. Best to figure this out than leave it go by...whatever it was, to contact her must’ve been important, but why? There were so many questions she now wanted answers to.

“ _ This must be the place _ .” Y thought to herself as she stopped at an ominous looking steel door, belonging to a townhouse with boarded windows and faded colors.

“Welp, this isn’t suspicious at all!” She exclaimed, turning away, only to stop when she heard a rusty creak coming from behind.

“Miss. Gabena,  _ ahem _ ...I apologize for the...rather unpleasant setting.” The voice said in a regretful tone, then peeking out the door. “I’m Lou Karr...or actually since we will be partners in this case...you can call me Mr. Looker.” He introduced himself, shaking y’s hand. “I’m part of the International Police, here in Kalos again to...finally conclude a lingering case.”

“Oh..alright Mr. Looker, it seems that you already know me...so what exactly is all this about then?” Y asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. “Why would you need my help exactly? I mean...out of everyone? I don’t exactly have the skills to make me qualified to help you Mr. Looker.”

“Well, in any normal circumstances...I wouldn’t even be allowed to ask a civilian for help.” He started, then leaning on the side of the doorframe. “But as you can conclude, this isn’t a normal circumstance…let’s go inside to discuss this further, you don’t know who may be listening in..” Mr. Looker remarked, then holding the door as Y went into the townhouse.

\------  
  
“So what exactly do you mean by concluding a lingering case?” Y asked as Mr. Looker then led her down a pair of old, creaky stairs lit up by a single light bulb. “Is there something else going on that needs the International Police?”

“Well, here’s the thing...you may know this “lingering case” very well...and what I mean by that is a possible resurgence of Team Flare.” He stated, then leading Y into a shiny, silvery room full of papers, workspaces, and a bulletin board with red strings and pins. “As you can tell, it was a lot to keep track of...and it still is.”

Y then looked at the bulletin board closer and upon further inspection, she jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide open.

“You might know where X is!?!” She stammered, then pacing around the room. “I can’t believe it! After all these years of thinking he was gone...he could be out there!”

Mr. Looker then gave Y a look of sympathy, then shaking his head. “Even if we have hypothesized a chance of him being alive...we haven’t found a single trace of him for years.” He explained, then sighing. “Look, I know I can’t give a lot of reassurance...you don’t even fully trust me, but I promise just as soon as we wrap up this case we’ll go look for X.”

Y then gulped, then smiling a bit. “Alright, sounds like a deal...now what should I be filled in about?” She asked, taking a seat in a green chair in front of the desk as Mr. Looker took a seat in the office chair across.

“Well, let’s just say...it’s not going to be pretty…” Mr. Looker started to explain, spreading the photos and documents across the mahogany desk for Y to see. “You know those conspiracy theories on TV about Team Flare still being around? Well, I hate to break it to you but it looks like they were partially right.”

“What do you mean by “partially right”? Is it not Team Flare or is it?” She asked, then reading one of the documents. “Since their leader was captured, wouldn’t you think they’d try to stay out of any public contact after the incident?”

“If we are going in technical terms, they...or he, to be exact, is working on that exactly.” Mr. Looker remarked, then showing Y a few photos of people around her age and notes written on the backs of them. “We have been led to believe that the one remaining Team Flare ringleader, Xerosic, is involved in the disappearances of these young adults...all of them orphans or neglected by family.”

“But what would Xerosic want with these people? It’s not like they would follow his orders and restart Team Flare again.” Y reasoned, then paging through more of the documents until she spotted an illustration of a dark, broken helmet with a familiar signature. She squinted to see if she could tell who made it, but had no luck.  
“Who made this illustration Mr. Looker?” Y asked, showing him the paper. “I recognized the kind of signature, but I’m not sure.”

“Oddly enough, that is the detailed work of Augustus...but I am to assume you know him by Professor Sycamore.” Mr. Looker added, then putting the paper back in the folder. “He is in cooperation with our investigation as he would help us safekeep our most important lead and evidence so far.”

“So the helmet...what’s so important about it? I mean, probably Xerosic made it, but what is it of importance to the case?” She questioned, then with Mr. Looker putting down another picture on the desk for Y to look at. “You know this person?”

“Yeah, that’s Clemont, the Gym Leader of Lumiose...but what does he have to do with the helmet...did he take part in it?” She asked with panic, hoping that the Gym Leader wasn’t involved with Team Flare whatsoever. 

“In a way, he did...but forced to aid Xerosic in the planning and making of whatever this thing is exactly.” Mr. Looker explained, then pulling up another paper. This time, it was cleaner and neater than the other papers. “But the problem is that going that direction will be a dead end, as after the siege of the Team Flare HQ and he was found, it appeared that he lost his memory of the whole time he was kidnapped under Team Flare’s care.”

“So conveniently, the one person who could have actually helped with the case can’t? I can’t help but get the feeling that Xerosic knew that whatever he was working on could be traced to Clemont as well...it would have been obvious to make sure to take that out.” Y reasoned, then jumping back as she heard a tiny beeping sound coming from the other side of the desk.

“Oh don’t worry about that Y, it’s just my alarm...I set up a meeting with Augustus to discuss the confiscated helmet, and I'm really hoping for good news.” Mr. Looker sighed, then standing up from the chair and grabbing a worn-out leather suitcase. “Let’s head out now.”

As Y followed Mr. Looker back upstairs and out the door, she couldn’t help but think that she had just unnecessarily gotten herself into something that might change everything...but not for the better.

_ “What have I gotten myself into?”  _ She questioned herself, then closing the creaky steel door behind her.

_ “...Look at you, clever as always, aren’t you?” _


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> currently in editing, the second half will be up soon.

_“...Be quiet! No matter what you say, what you’re doing…”_

As Y and Mr. Looker arrived at Professor Sycamore’s lab, the dark, cloudy sky finally broke in, the rain pouring heavily as they rushed inside to escape the soaking weather.

“Looker! Look what the Espurr dragged in! This is the first time I’ve seen you arrive on time!” Professor Sycamore joked as he came to greet the guests, which not to his surprise Mr. Looker gave him a look (whether it was an angry glare or a playful smirk teasing back, we will never know.)

“Well it’s nice to see you too Augustus...now as much as I would wish I visited on better terms, we got a lot to discuss about the confiscated item that was entrusted to you…” Mr. Looker remarked, then walking up the staircase with Professor Sycamore to a labroom...which left Y alone in the main hall.

“Welp, this is awkward.” She said to herself, then wandering around. There wasn’t much to see here, but it sure brought back memories as to her journey years ago...something she tried so hard to forget. Yeah, she enjoyed being with her friends...but the lingering thoughts of the almost end of the world still haunted her to this day. 

With too much on her mind, Y then took out her dear partner Croaky, who looked at her with a happy face and comforting her with a hug.

“Thank you Croaky, appreciate it.” She sighed as she and the Greninja then continued to look around the main hall. However, Croaky rushed towards the window to look at the falling rain, while Y now was rushing to catch up.

“Cro...you’re not supposed to ru..AGGH ARCEUS!!!” Y exclaimed, slipping on the wet floor near the exit. Now sprawled on the floor, Y just layed there, tired as Croaky turned to look at her and gave her a look of surprise.

“Why did I agree to this?” She groaned, then getting up and slumping on the closest seat nearby...really hoping that nobody saw her fall.

“Are you alright?” A voice quietly asked, with Y peeking up to see no other than the Lumiose Gym Leader himself, Clemont. He wasn’t wearing his usual light blue jumpsuit, but instead was wearing black pants, a dark blue hoodie, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. 

“Hey it’s you! What a coincidence!” Y exclaimed, jumping out of the seat in surprise. If anything, her day full of surprises really was begging for some sort of correlation. “What brings you here?”

“I come here sometimes to help out since Sina and Dexio are out, but today I came especially for something important...but I don’t think I should say anymore than that.” Clemont explained as Y facepalmed, then he gave a look of realization.

“Oh, you’re here too because of that...well in that case, there’s something you need to know….and it’s not what you’d think it is.”

“Know what?” Y asked, then Clemont gave her a solemn glance and took out a damaged flash drive.

“This, if we can decode it, could finally give us something...I can’t remember what exactly, but…” Clemont stopped in his track of thought as Y took out a crumpled old paper out of her pocket.

“This is it, this is finally it.” Y realized, now everything was coming together...now it could be time to figure it out.

_“...Is wrong...you already signed your own fall…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to every one at the Pokemon Special Discord server for being so supportive, and a special kudos to Vex for being the best writing event group leader! Thank you all for believing in me!


End file.
